Una Cita con Dad
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred haría todo para llevarse bien con su nuevo territorio, ser un buen tutor y padre a la vez. Le compró una cama nueva, le contó chistes, pero Amalia ni siquiera se inmutaba en decirle una sola palabra. Entonces Arthur le dio una idea.


**Disclaimer: **El personaje Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) es de mi propiedad. Inglaterra y Estados Unidos son de Hidekaz. Inglaterra es de Estados Unidos. Estados Unidos de Inglaterra. Islas Vírgenes es de Estados Unidos y de Inglaterra quienes la hicieron con mucho amor ;D

**Advertencias: **Amor familia, cursi al principio, esfuerzo de Alfred, un poco triste y…cositas lindas.

**Pareja: **USAxUK/AlfredxArthur.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Una Cita con Dad<strong>

―Desde ahora cuidaré de ti, _okey? _Arthur seguirá siendo tu tutor, obviamente. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

―No.

* * *

><p>Había tenido un sueño extraño. No, no era un sueño extraño, era un recuerdo reconocible. Una escena que no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber sucedido, por eso lo recuerda tan bien que le afecta los sentidos y las ganas de levantarse de la cama que su propio padre norteamericano le compró, solo con tal de complacerla.<p>

_Solo con tal de llevarse bien._

No necesita una cama nueva. Estaba bien con la de antes, pero no puede negar que su deterioro y no blandito colchón ya no servía para dormir de maravillas. Podría agradecerle, pero…no. La razón es esa, nada más que esa.

Pero no es imposible negar que ahora duerme mejor.

¿Por cuánto más estará en casa del americano? ¿Por qué su madre aceptó en quedarse aquí durante un tiempo?

Se levanta y sale de la habitación. Su estómago le gana en sus pensamientos, le gana demasiado que se apresura en ir a la cocina, sin embargo, sorpresa al pasar por la sala. Mami está ahí, sentado en el sofá al frente de Alfred, de piernas cruzadas.

―_Good morning, my little lady _―Inglaterra le saluda sonriente―_. _¿Cómo amaneció hoy?

―Bien…con hambre. ―responde sencilla. No tiene las ganas necesarias para ir a lanzarse encima del inglés.

― ¿Te preparo el desayuno? ―con toda la energía se ofrece Alfred, hasta está apunto de levantarse del sillón.

―No, puedo sola. ―Amalia le quita la energía de hacer algo bueno por ella. Al responder, se queda dos segundos mirándolos para luego ir a la cocina.

―Esperemos que regrese a su cuarto y te diré que hacer. ―Arthur acapara la atención del menor. No quiere que la chica oiga el plan que tienen.

Alfred había acertado, y preguntó por qué lo estaba ayudando a llevarse bien con la isleña. Arthur no le contestó. Únicamente vio caminar a la rubia yéndose a la habitación.

Solos al fin. Inglaterra clava sus verdes en Estados Unidos.

―Bien ―comienza―. Te ayudaré en ganarse su confianza, así que tómame atención.

El mayor no esperó que el americano sacara una agenta y un lápiz para tomar apunte. Sí que está decidido Alfred, sorprendiendo.

Arthur suspira y vuelve a la seriedad. ―Lo primero que tienes que saber; son las cosas que le gustas y les disgustan ―en eso, Alfred susurra y anota "cosas que le gustan"―. Por ningún motivo la lleves comer comida chatarra.

― ¿Por qué no? ―pregunta triste, viendo su futuro. Será difícil.

―Porque la harán engordar y no son saludables ―una respuesta sabia y preocupada por la salud de una niña―. Y aunque intentes darle, no comerá. Tiene una alimentación sana, y yo me preocupo de eso.

Vaya, así que tendrá que llevar a Amalia a esos restaurantes de comida vegetariana… ¡Qué asco! ¡Eso no es vida! No aguantará comer lechugas, zanahorias sin un poquito de mostaza, mayonesa, queso derretido… Muy triste. Pero si quiere llevarse bien con la menor, debe respetar sus gustos.

Se arregla las gafas y prepara el bolígrafo una vez más.

―Continúa.

―**Trata** de aparentar ser más inteligente ―Arthur sabe que eso será complicado―. No te rebajes a su altura, Alfred ―de repente, Inglaterra acerca el sofá hacia Estados Unidos, y se sienta, casi intimidándolo de modo amenazante―. Debes actuar como adulto. Ella te puede manipular si llegan a discutir por estupideces.

El muchacho del rizo va echando el cuerpo para atrás a causa de la inclinación amenazante del mayor. Aquella expresión le da un _poco _de miedo. Además, obviamente que se comportará como adulto. El héroe es un adulto, ¿cierto?

― ¿Por qué crees que será así? ―pregunta todavía intentado alejarse del rostro del inglés, y para su alivio, regresa a sentarse manteniéndose frente a él. Por lo menos está más calmado.

―Te conozco. Los dos parecerán niñitos peleando. ―el británico ya se imagina una pelea estúpida entre esos dos, por cualquier cosa, por una pelota, por una carrera, porque le pisó el pie, y un montón de cosas. Arthur está seguro que eso puede pasar, ni si quiera confía en la promesa que le acaba de decir el estadounidense, sobre no pelear con ella, por nada. Bueno, la intención de Estados Unidos no es llevarse mal, ni pelear con la chica, sino todo lo contrario. Llevarse bien, ser aceptado.

Entonces, Arthur prosigue con el listado de los gustos y disgustos de Islas Vírgenes, algunas las omite, ya que no son importantes, o por lo menos se las dirá en un futuro apto.

Finaliza la pequeña clase de "niñera", según Alfred, porque en realidad parece más una niñera que un padre en conocer mejor a su hija. En fin. Sea como sea, cierra la agenta y guarda el lápiz. Sonríe contento, muy ansioso en que sea mañana para iniciar su plan. Y aunque suene raro, al plan le puso el siguiente nombre: "Una cita con Dad-Hero". Arthur se quiso matar en ese instante, no estando seguro que vaya a resultar. Sí él apenas lo aguante, existe una mínima posibilidad que la caribeña lo haga.

Alfred se pone de pie, ofreciendo algo para beber después del desgaste de Arthur, por supuesto nada referente al alcohol. El invitado desea una taza de té. El menor va a la cocina, busca en todos los cajones esas hojitas especialmente para cuando el británico lo visite. Lo único que ve por el momento es café. ¡Demonios! ¡¿Dónde las dejó? ¡Estúpidas hojitas de té! ¡Camellia o como se llame!

¡Oh, bingo! Las encuentra. Mientras Arthur espera aburridamente sentado, aparece el menor entregándole la taza. No es la más fina que tiene, pero qué más da. Es para beber. No así para Inglaterra.

Alfred toma asiento en donde mismo. No dice nada. Mira al mayor, mira a su alrededor. Sería bueno agradecerle su hospitalidad en ayudarlo, no obstante algo lo tiene dudoso e intrigado. La razón del por qué lo ayuda.

Carraspea la garganta.

― ¿Por qué lo haces? ―pregunta. Inglaterra entiende a lo que se refiere y da el último sorbo entes de terminar su té, solo para contestarle.

―Pues ―sabía que él lo preguntaría, y no es como si se hubiese preparado para contestar. Es cuestión de verle el rostro, un tanto sonrojado, mirando a otro lugar―…por ella…y por ti ―hace una pausa, retomando el carácter. Debe contestar como la gente, no como un niñito―. Entiendo que estás grande, tienes tus responsabilidades como país y eso hace que ya no seas un niño. Acepto que me cuesta admitirlo, pero ya eres un adulto y debes comportarte como tal. Creo que tener un territorio a quien cuidar, te hará crecer más, Alfred. ―termina mostrándole una sonrisa de lado, un resumen de todo lo dicho.

―Claro. ―Estados Unidos queda atónito, ni sabe que pensar ante las palabras del británico, quien da otro sorbo a su taza de té, dejándola en una mesita que yace a su derecha.

―También lo hago por ella ―continúa―. Nunca me gustó que _Denmark _se hiciera cargo.

Alfred suelta risilla. ―Supe que tenías varios problemas con él.

A Arthur no le molesta, se lo toma con humor. ―En el territorio que tú estás, yo lo quería hacer mío también.

― ¿Querías a Amalia por completo? ―pestañea varias veces sorprendido por la codicia del sujeto de al frente. Bueno, es algo que sabía acerca de esa época, pero no tanto.

―Sí. Por eso tantas peleas ―solamente al recordar se cansa y le duele el cuerpo―. Él ganó, pero qué importa. ―ya es pasado para él. Luego se levanta siendo el momento en que debe regresar a su casa.

Estados Unidos lo lleva hasta la puerta, el cual la abre.

―Gracias por todo.

―No hay de qué ―no es necesario que le agradezca, ayudarlo fue por cuenta propia―. Ah, antes que se me olvide… ―dudoso, se rasca la nuca mientras que el menor ladea la cabeza― Esto también lo hago porque…bueno ―tose―. No es sorpresa que es porque te quiero. ―en su interior, espera que Alfred no se le tire encima.

Y como lo pide Arthur, Alfred no lo hace. Una muestra de sonrisa y de sentirse bien, le basta para el segundo.

―_Me too._

―Mañana vendré por ella, cuídala. Por cualquier cosa me llamas.

―Lo haré. ―acierta cerrando los ojos, curvando los labios y haciendo una seña de paz con los dedos. Todo va estar perfecto, y cuando cree que es así, siente las manos británicas sostenerle el rostro, naciéndole un apretón en el estómago y dejando su cuerpo quieto, más al encontrarse con la mirada Inglaterra sobre la suya.

Y un par de segundos, las miradas desparecen para dejar aparecer el contacto entre sus labios por iniciativa de la nación europea. Es suave y preciso, dejando que Alfred cierre los ojos, llevando las manos a la cintura del otro, sin esforzarlo a que se acerque. Están a distancia entre sus cuerpos, pero no de boca, ni de corazón, ni de alma. Ni siquiera el sabor de sus cavidades que se van hurgando lentamente, hasta que el mayor detiene todo, bajando los brazos pero manteniendo la vista en los orbes azules.

Recuperan aire.

Alfred entre abre la boca para seguir…

―Y una cosa más ―Arthur le corta la inspiración, que mata pasiones hasta para quitar los brazos de su cintura―. Si le sucede algo malo, un accidente, una fractura en cualquier partecita de su cuerpo, lo que sea, y si la haces llorar, te partiré el rostro, Alfred. ¿Entendiste?

Extraño. ¿Del beso pasa a las amenazas?

―A mi princesita, nadie la daña. ―lo apunta con el dedo índice.

―Comprendo, comprendo ―entiende nervioso dando un paso hacia atrás―. La cuidaré bien.

Y se despiden.

Estados Unidos cierra la puerta. Da media vuelta observando la sala, exhala y extiende los brazos preparándose para el plan. Para sí mismo se dice que mañana será un gran día, solo debe contactar con su gente para que tengan todo listo para _eso_. Si ni él no resiste en ir, menos lo hará ella. A todo el mundo le gusta ir _allá._ Bueno…menos Arthur.

Adelanta en festejar preparándose una hamburguesa.

* * *

><p>El día más grandioso de Estados Unidos ya está aquí. El sol no deja de brillar, ni los pajaritos dejan de cantar la canción de la victoria.<p>

Sin previo aviso, Alfred entró al cuarto de la isleña avisando que saldrían sí o sí, sin querer reclamos ni caprichos, y sobre todo que no llevara esa iguana porque interrumpiría su plan maestro. Obviamente, Amalia se negó en no llevar su mascota. Quiso negociar con el país, no funcionó. Tuvo que dejar a la iguana que le regaló Inglaterra cuando tenía cuatro años en su habitación, con comida, agua, todo lo necesario para que el animalito siguiera viviendo.

Islas Vírgenes tuvo que apurarse en comer algo antes de salir, ducharse, secarse, vestirse, etcétera, etcétera, para complacer a la nación, quien le tomó la mano, corriendo al auto. Al entrar, miró hacia los asientos de atrás y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Estaban dos bolsos ahí. Wow, no sabía que fuera tan rápido…y emocionado.

Mamá tenía razón al referirse que el americano tiene energía infinita.

Acató las órdenes de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, y se dio en marcha al coche.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―es demasiado el recorrido que llevan. Imagina que van a llegar al Polo Norte o algo así.

El mayor no dice nada, no por estar concentrado en el volante hallando dónde estacionarse. Lo quiere un poquito alejado del _lugar._ Cuando al fin encuentran un espacio vacío, bajan del auto, sacando los bolsos. (Si se preguntan que llevan ahí, son abrigos, chaquetas, para el frío de la noche. Y Alfred los carga.)

― ¿Conoces Disneyland? ―desciende la cabeza obteniendo la atención de la chica. Es lo que quiere. Que mantenga la vista en la suya en vez de observar el sitio. Un método para distraerla.

―_Non _―apunte dentro de la agenda de Alfred, habla en francés―. _What's that?_

―Pues… ―se detienen. Él queda frente a ella tapando el paisaje de atrás. Acto seguido se hace a un lado― ¡Esto! ―y no deja que la chica exclame de la emoción al ver un enorme castillo, cogiéndole la mano para entrar― ¡Ven, vamos adentro, te divertirás!

De esta forma comienza el recorrido por Disneyland, un gran parque donde muchos niños y familias completas se divierten y comparten con la magia de Disney. (Y Arthur sigue diciendo que es infantil)

Primero que nada dejan los bolsos al encargado –guarda espalda- de Alfred. A Amalia se le hace sospechoso ese hombre, bueno, no es normal ver un tipo de totalmente de negro con gafas negras en posición de "subordinado" ante el portador del rizo. Simplemente lo deja pasar, tampoco es como si le importara.

Y nos vamos al segundo paso. Van directo a la primera atracción: Railroad. Un tren que recorre todo el perímetro de Disneyland. Ambos de ojos azules se sientan en primera fila, y el viaje comienza.

Evidentemente no es a la única atracción que van. Con el ánimo hecho furor en el cuerpo de Estados Unidos, olvidándose un poco de que ella también debe disfrutar, se dirigen a Jungle Cruise. Suben a una barca dirigida por un capitán, llevándolos a una maravillosa jungla con sus colores vivos, aquel verde que te hace sentir lo bueno que es la naturaleza, y que a veces te hace sentir pequeño.

Próxima atracción donde el estadounidense recuerda que no va solo, y sin equivocarse en los gustos de las niñas: Fantasyland, que lo primero que se ve es el Castillo de la Bella Durmiente, sin embargo, esa atracción la dejaran para el final. Van por orden: Alice in Wonderland, Casey Jr. Circus Train, King Arthur Carrousel…

…la isleña no se quiere por ir ningún motivo, y no es solamente por el nombre.

― ¡Déjalo! ¡Todavía falta por recorrer!

― ¡No quiero! ―aferrada al caballito.

Después de todo, la menor accede. Siguen con Mad Tea Party, Peter Pan's Flight…

…tampoco quiere salir de ahí, está realmente emocionada.

― ¡Suéltalo!

― ¡No, me gustan los piratas!

Es algo que Arthur debió haber advertido. ¿Qué le va hacer? Después de todo ella viene nacida e influenciadas de piratas…y vikingos.

Y por último El Castillo de la Bella Durmiente, en el cual la trigueña se tranquiliza.

Pasan toda la tarde metidos en atracción tras atracción, algunas para pequeños, otras para grandes, hasta que sus estómagos avisan que necesitan alimentarse. Es la hora de… ¿almorzar? ¿A esta hora? Con tal de comer algo no hay problema.

Buscan una parte donde sentarse. El estadounidense le pide a la menor que no se mueva, que irá a comprar cosas para comer. Empieza a mirar algún puesto de comida sana.

―Cosas naturales, cosas naturales…lo único que veo son hamburguesas ―se siente perdedor y peor aún, no podrá comprarle algo nutritivo a Amalia. No puede llegar con chatarra en las manos, Inglaterra lo matará. Eso pensó cuando la luz del cielo lo guía a la salvación―. ¡Oferta vegetariana! Amo este día. ―la sonrisa vuelve a él, incluso brilla.

Al pedir y comprar, regresa al puesto dejando suavemente las bandejas sobre la mesa. Dos hamburguesas para cada uno y eso que es oferta.

¿Hamburguesas? Sí, hamburguesas vegetarianas. Seguro que no le hará mal a la isleña, es vegetariana, es sano. No es comida chatarra como sus hamburguesas. Pues sus ingredientes son lechuga, tomate, aros de cebollas y carne de pollo. Totalmente saludable. Después de todo Inglaterra no le dijo nada sobre comer hamburguesas vegetarianas. No es malo. No le puede hacer nada malo a Islas Vírgenes, ¿verdad? Porque…

…es hamburguesa vegetariana. Además, parece que a su joven territorio le gusta. De repente una brisa acaricia su nuca desconcentrándose y actuar en recoger los bolsos. Rápidamente se pone de pie, se aleja y regresa. Enseguida sostiene su deliciosa hamburguesa dando un mordisco, y luego de eso dar un sorbo a su gaseosa.

Se dedican a masticar sin interrupciones. Silencio entre los dos inquietando al país. Requiere de una conversación que debe saber y estar seguro.

― ¿Te estás divirtiendo? ―menciona.

―Ujum. ―acierta metida en deshacerse del hambre. Por lo menos le responde con la verdad.

―Nos queda una diversión más en… ―revisa su reloj de mano― _Now! _―se levanta alterado, guardando lo que queda de las hamburguesas y una hamburguesa entera― ¡Vamos, guárdalo en el bolso! ¡Hay que correr! ―le coge la mano libre, mientras que la otra está muy ocupada en sostener la hamburguesa vegetariana.

― ¡Espera…! ¡No corro tan rápido! ¿Eh? ―detiene la carrera al notar que su mano no es sujetada, y se confunde al ver que Alfred se inca de espalda, esperando que suba para cargarla en el trayecto.

Lo piensa. Lo piensa muy bien. Un poquito tímida sube en la espalda de Estados Unidos, quien al instante mueve las piernas a gran velocidad llegando a la última función. Dice algo relacionado sobre un musical de Mickey.

Se sentaron automáticamente pasando entremedio del público, repitiendo más de veinte veces "permiso". Justo a tiempo, la función empieza.

Las luces del escenario dan un toque mágico al ambiente. Una extraña música comienza a sonar y aparecen algunos personajes, obviamente gente disfrazada.

Hay risa, gritos alegres, miradas expectantes y la concentración del público. Amalia siente todas esas sensaciones, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso e iluminado, aparte de ruidos de armas de fuego en sus costas que son lo más parecido y cerca que ha tenido. Es sencillamente hermoso. Ojalá este día no se termine.

En tanto con Alfred, se fija si ella lo disfruta. Curva los labios al notar que va en buen camino, pero sus manos se empuñan sobre sus piernas porque debe hacer una pregunta ahora, que no podrá hacerla en ninguna otra parte. Y mientras antes, mejor.

Se tensa y se muerde el labio inferior.

―Sé que no es mejor lugar, pero es el único momento que estamos quietos ―enseguida, llama la visión de la chica. Alfred se rasca la mejilla―. Em… ¿Te molesta la relación que tengo con Arthur?

Islas Vírgenes tiene sus ojos clavados en el joven. Pestañea con ingenuidad. Y gira hacia el espectáculo.

―Sí un día mi hermano mayor crece, se va de viaje, lo vuelvo a ver luego de muchos años, ¿sería normal que me enamore de él?

Aquello es un golpe bajo para el americano, hasta lo arrincona sin poder hallar una respuesta concreta en su defensa. También se cuestiona lo mismo, ¿será normal? Mas Arthur no es su hermano…o ya no lo es.

―Ah, bueno yo…es…

―…lo mismo ―termina de completar sin ser las palabras que quería decir él―. Pero no me importa ―sigue manteniendo el perfil al frente―. _Mum _puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, solo soy una colonia más.

En lo que está de acuerdo el mayor es que Arthur puede hacer lo quiera con su vida, y lo que no, es que lo segundo es como si fuera una cosa sin importancia. Siente que ella actúa fría, sin decirle la verdad.

―No, no ―niega con la cabeza, tornándose serio―. No es la respuesta que estoy buscando.

Y quedan en silencio. La trigueña agacha la cabeza, sosteniendo el envoltorio de lo que quedó de la hamburguesa vegetariana. ¿Quiere saber la verdad?

―Me molesta ―manifiesta esa palabra en la voz, casi quebrada―. Porque a ti te quiso más que a mí, porque pensaba en ti cuando estaba conmigo ―a pesar de que apenas se le ve el rostro, la mirada de Estados Unidos yace expectante―, porque le destrozaste el corazón y ni siquiera le has dado las gracias por lo que eres ahora. _Because… _―le tirita el habla, y su angustia va en aumento haciendo memoria, sobrepasando el límite, sobre todo en lo que le cuesta decir.

Y Alfred, se le aprieta el estómago y el pecho, costándole en tragar. Sintiendo una extraña culpa que nunca supo que existía. La diligencia de su cuerpo le invita a actuar en extender los brazos para abrazarla. Sin embargo, Amalia no termina.

―…_because _en un momento fuiste mi hermano menor…

Todo se quiebra. Trata de limpiarse lo más rápida posible el sollozo en sus ojos, sin percatarse de la inclinación sin su consentimiento en el pecho americano. Sí, la está abrazando con fuerza pero sin dañarla, descendiendo lo más posible la cabeza, para sentirla más cerca. Protegiéndola y pedirle disculpas. Le hizo daño sin saber que existía un poco más debajo de su casa.

Cierra los ojos, y unas manos que no son suyas y que ahora son parte de él, arrugan su camiseta, sin importar la otra gente que yace en la atracción. Por suerte no escuchan su conversación, y tanto ruido que no les preocupan los demás.

Y ni siquiera Inglaterra le dio un dato extra de cómo actuar si llega este momento. Tendrá que calmar las cosas por instinto propio.

Cuando el norteamericano quiere hablar, ella se le adelanta con el final.

―Porque te tengo envidia… ―es el resumen de todo lo dicho, absolutamente todo. Alfred le acaricia el cabello.

―Siento haberte hecho sufrir tanto ―procede sorprendiéndola―. Lo siento mucho. ―ahora se sorprende él al sentir con fuerza la presión en su pecho, ¿eso significa que lo perdona? Sus sentidos y presentimientos le dicen que sí, tomando la sencilla decisión de no moverse, manteniéndola en sus brazos hasta tranquilizarla, y también tranquilizarse él mismo.

Posteriormente, posa suavemente las manos en los hombros de la caribeña, alejándola por centímetros, tratando de ver su cara.

― ¿Ya estás mejor? ―pregunta surcando los labios, y Amalia no quiere que le vea la nariz roja ni las pestañas húmedas, únicamente acierta que está mejor. Es alivio para Alfred, quien mira a la derecha y a la izquierda y luego abajo. Se le ocurre una idea: coge el cuerpo de la menor, dejándola sobre sus piernas…bueno, entremedio en posición de bebé.

Amalia se desorienta por completo.

― ¿No le dirás a Arthur que te hice llorar, verdad? ―tiene una sonrisa de "por favor, no le digas".

―_Hvorfor?_

―Porque me amenazó que me va a partir mi hermoso rostro. ―si bien, no tenía idea en que idioma le dijo, usó su instinto de héroe.

La de ojos azules se toma unos segundos observando el espectáculo. Regresa la vista hacia el perfil americano.

―No lo sabrá. ―le dedica una amable curvatura de labios, sacando el peso de encima más el nerviosismo del mayor. Se recuesta, acomodándose en él. La piel se le eriza por culpa del frío de la noche. Busca calor.

Estados Unidos se percata. Toma el bolso y saca un cobertor (menos mal que dijo que solo traía chaquetas), abrigando a la isleña, quien alza una ceja. Por raro que sea, él siempre la anda sorprendiendo. ¿Quizás esa actitud le gusta a _mum_?

―Siempre hay que estar preparados, _my baby_. ―informa valorando su propia persona.

―No soy una bebé. ―repudia bastante molesta con ser llamada bebé. Alfred le estaba cayendo bien, pero ahora le cae muy mal. ¡Bien hecho Alfred! Nótese el sarcasmo.

―Pero déjame decírtelo de cariño… ―de todas maneras él no se rendirá en encontrar algún apodo de cariño. Algo de ella que la haga especial― ¿Qué tal…? ¿Cejitas? ―Amalia le aprieta la nariz― ¡Me-me duele, me duele!

¡¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre llamarla así? Sí a Arthur no le gusta que le molesten por sus cejas aunque sea de cariño, ¡menos a ella! ¿Cómo no se le ocurre pensar en las consecuencias? Y más en las consecuencias en su pobrecita perfecta nariz, que se la acaricia. Le dolió y mucho, por un momento creyó que moriría asfixiado.

―Entonces… ―debe pensar bien. Debe ser como Inglaterra. Decente, elegante…am…― _my lady?_

―Suena mejor. ―lo acepta, y vuelven a tomar atención al musical antes de que termine.

* * *

><p>El ánimo reluce de lo más bien al día siguiente. En la mañana prepararon juntos el desayuno, debatiéndose que a las tostadas saben mejor con mermelada de mora en vez de mantequilla de maní. Estuvieron como diez minutos discutiendo, que al fin llegaron a un democrático acuerdo de que uno desayune como uno quiera.<p>

Aprovechan el poco de tiempo que les queda, ya que Arthur vendrá a recogerla. En el camino viene con la ilusión de que ahora se llevan mejor. Su presentimiento no puede equivocarse, mucho menos estando al frente de la puerta, listo para dar suaves golpecitos.

Es el momento. La puerta se abre, y un amoroso abrazo llega a su cuerpo. No, no es Alfred. Es Islas Vírgenes. Inglaterra suelta una risilla acariciándole el cabello. La saluda muy contento, obviamente no se olvida del país menor.

―La vine a buscar ―hace el recordatorio el inglés y se acacha un poco al frente de la chica―. ¿Te divertiste?

― ¡La pasé súper! ―exclama radiante, a lo que de la nada su mascota se asoma por el hombro izquierdo.

―Me alegra mucho ―cierra los ojos, expresando el presentimiento que tenía. Se endereza―. Es hora de irnos, así que despídete.

Los hombros de Estados Unidos quedan sin fuerza, se bajan por la tristeza de despedirse de su niña. No, no quiere que se vaya todavía, aún tienen muchas cosas divertidas que hacer. La observa. Necesita tomar fuerza para soportar en decirle nos vemos.

La isleña entreabre la boca para decir algo. Prefiere callar. Prefiera asegurase. Levanta la cabeza hacia el mayor.

―Deje que me quede una semana más. ―le pide, asombrando a la nación amante de las hamburguesas, quien no esperó eso, menos Arthur.

―Pe-Pero… ―articula Inglaterra.

―_Please, mom._ Solo una semana más con _daddy_.

¿Qué dijo? Rápidamente las miradas del americano y del europeo se encuentran al frente, compartiendo el asombro y la sorpresa que se llevan al oír aquella última palabra. ¿Acaso aceptó a Alfred? Aquel hombre siente el corazón latir con fuerza. Se siente extraño ser llamado _daddy_, es una palabra fuerte. También se siente importante.

Entonces, Arthur se llama _mum/mom_ y Alfred _daddy_.

Ambos piensan iguales. Sus mejillas se sonrojan. Desvían sus miradas. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser muy bonito el ambiente, el británico se sorprende por el nuevo vocabulario inglés. Es decir, ¿desde cuándo le llama _mom_? ¡No es _mom_, es _mum_!

Como sea, no es lugar para discutir por esas palabras, si no pudo con Alfred, menos con Amalia.

Pero bueno, no será tan malo darle unos días más con el menor. Sí ella lo quiere así, así será.

―Sí, de acuerdo. Pero una semana más, nada más. ―para la próxima vez que venga a recogerla, no habrá objeción.

―Gracias Iggy. ―agradece Estados Unidos, para después despedirse de Inglaterra… ¡Oh, antes de eso! Manda a la chica a buscar un regalo para Arthur. Arthur lo recibe, preguntando que no sea nada tonto o algo que no necesite para nada.

Con verles las sonrisas, quizás no sea tan mal regalo. Incluso ambos le dicen que le servirá mucho, sobre todo cuando los extrañe.

Luego de esto, se despiden y el estadounidense cierra la puerta por dentro.

Amalia queda con una incógnita en la mente. ― ¿Iggy?

―Así le digo.

Pensándolo bien, aun no le pone nombre a su iguana.

* * *

><p>En el recorrido de regreso a su nación, Arthur no puede detener su curiosidad en abrir el regalo. Todavía no llegan al aeropuerto, no está seguro si el chofer del coche es muy lento o para él es ir rápido, así que aprovechará en abrir el presente.<p>

Introduce la mano y saca una caja rectangular. Parece…

La abre. Es exactamente lo que pensó. Un hermoso cuadro de madera, barnizado hasta los diseños de las enredaderas que lo rodean. Dentro del cuadro, hay una fotografía de sus dos rubios llevando en sus cabezas, un cintillo de orejas negras de ratón, estando a cada lado de un Mickey gigante, más un par de globos en las manos.

A simple vista, se nota que la pasaron bien. Fue buena idea que hayan salido juntos.

Arthur no puede dejar de mirar la foto y sonríe. Además se le hace gracioso en encontrar ciertos parecidos.

Parecidos…

Pestañea. Se fija muy bien Islas Vírgenes. Algo cambió.

― ¿Es idea mía, o Amalia está más alta?

Si es así, solo espera que Alfred no influya tanto en Amalia, por su bien…menos en ese inglés tan…tan… ¡tan modificado, por el amor de Dios!

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Me esforcé en terminarlo y narrarlo bien, más en buscar información de Disneyland, en sus atracciones. No podía colocarlas todas, porque algunas fueron inauguradas fuera de la fecha en que Estados Unidos adoptó a Islas Vírgenes. Tuve que verificar bien antes de escribir.

Lo que más desea Arthur, que Alfred no le modifique el inglés en Amalia. ¿Será posible? xD

Antes de despedirme, espero que hayan pasado un rico Año Nuevo, que todos sus deseos se cumplan para este año.

Y los siguientes fic's que vienen son el que le debo a Solitudely (¡sí, al fin viene el que tanto amas!), el caluroso fic para Nickte, la continuación de "Madrugar" donde el público me lo pidió, y el RomaEspa. En eso orden iré subiendo los oneshot's.

Saludos, cuídense. ¡Nos vemos!

**Review's?**


End file.
